(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for determining a weapon firing strategy for an evading target, which system and method enable an operator to preset a single weapon against an evading target through the utilization of a man/machine interface which allows the operator to model target evasion schemes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been used to analyze the motion of a target and to allow a weapon to be directed towards the target. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,447, for example, illustrates an acoustic homing system for a torpedo. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,070; 4,146,780; and 4,739,329 illustrate non-alerted/non-evading targets and weapon placement systems. None of these systems account for changes in target position as a result of target evasion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,507; 4,796,187; 5,062,056; 5,267,329; 5,317,319; and 5,365,236 illustrate target selection and tracking systems, and are incorporated by reference herein. The target localization, tracking and classification information generated by these systems may be used in the system and method of the present invention.
Current systems preset the weapon on an intercept trajectory which assumes the target will not be alerted to the attack. The assumption is not realistic. There is minimal guidance given to combat control system operators for presetting weapons to be launched at evading targets. To increase weapon performance against an evading target, it has been suggested to fire two weapons on a lead/lag firing strategy based upon an intercept solution.